


Do You Wanna Fight A Dalek?

by bananas_are_good_9



Series: Doctor Who - The Musical [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Feels, Post Episode: s02e06 The Age of Steel, Post-Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Sorry Not Sorry, The Doctor can sing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_good_9/pseuds/bananas_are_good_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor tries to get Rose out of her room during various points in their travels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Fight A Dalek?

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this on fanfiction.net and I thought, Why not post it here too? This being the first thing I've posted here, I'd appreciate if you'd tell me about any formatting errors. Enjoy!!

"Goodnight Doctor." Rose called as she walked down the corridor to her room.

The Doctor looked up from his tinkering and gave her a large grin. "Goodnight Rose." He said as he watched her leave the console room. He felt a wave of pride wash over him as he recalled what had happened earlier. He had accused her of giving up on him when she had really taken care of a man she wasn't sure of. He had had companions in the past that had stayed after a regeneration, but he had also met people that would've tossed him out on the street if they had seen him in such a state. The Doctor smiled to himself, thanking the universe for his luck.

* * *

After eight hours, the Doctor was what you could easily describe as bored. Well, bored out of his mind really. A rather magnificent mind that, on most days, had many things to keep him entertained until Rose woke up. Today was not one of those days.

The Doctor was pacing in front of Rose's door, debating whether he should go in or not. He didn't want to wake her after what she had done for him the previous day. Pressing his ear up against the door, the Doctor tried to hear if Rose was still asleep, happy to hear shuffling sounds of her walking around her room. He perked up and rapped against the door. Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing. He pressed his ear against the door once more and heard her no longer moving but controlling her breathing to keep it quiet.

The Doctor smirked to himself with his hand over the knob. Like she could trick him with his superior Time Lord senses. His hand closed around the knob when he came up with an even better idea. He remembered a song from a movie a good eight years ahead of Rose's time. When she had found the movie he had, of course, denied having watched it and later denied that he lip sang with the people in the movie. The Doctor cleared his throat and leaned in close to the door.

"Rosie?" he sing-songed and knocked the 5-beat knock.

* * *

Rose had woken up fifteen minutes before the Doctor found himself at her door. She had just gotten out of the shower and was in the process of getting dressed when he knocked for the first time. She had frozen, not before grabbing a shirt in an attempt to cover herself. She stayed still, hoping that he thought she was still asleep and walk away. As he knocked the second time, Rose was certain that the Doctor was going to come in, and readied herself to jump behind her bed if her door opened. She heard his hand settle on the knob and took a step away from the door.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief when she heard his hand lift off of the knob, a breath she quickly inhaled before a hand shot up to stifle her laughter at the Doctor _singing_ to her.

_Rosie?_ She nearly lost it when he knocked like the little girl in her favorite movie. She wasn't aware that it only got worse from there.

_Do you wanna fight a Dalek?_

_Come on, let's go and run._

_I haven't seen you for a while,_

_come out the door,_

_I bet you're rested up!_ Rose snorted, so that was what this is about. She continued to get ready, listening to the Doctor through her door.

_You've never slept this early,_

_but now you have._

_I wish you would just come out!_

_Do you wanna fight a Dalek?_

_It doesn't have to be a Dalek…_ he sounded like he was pressed up against the doorjamb. Rose played along, laughing her reply.

"Go away Doctor!"

_Okay, bye._ He said pathetically, though Rose heard a smile in his voice. Rose shook her head, smiling to herself as she finished getting ready and rushed to the door. She spotted him a little ways down the hallway, shuffling away with his head hanging. Rose ran up behind him and jumped on his back and hugged his neck, laughing.

* * *

.

* * *

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna be in my room. If you need something, please only something dire. Not you finding a way to make bananas grow faster, yeah? After everything with Mickey and my dad-" she swallowed thickly, "-parallel father, I just need some time to myself." She gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"That's just fine. You know where to find me." Rose nodded and left the room. The Doctor sighed and leaned over the console, his hands gripping its edge. He stayed stiff for a moment before releasing a puff of air, rolling up his sleeves, and getting to work on repairing the TARDIS.

* * *

After several hours and more than ten shocks from the TARDIS, the Doctor got the message and got up to check on Rose.

As he came to a stop in front of her door, he didn't need to lean in to hear her sniffling through the wood. The Doctor sighed and tried to think of ways to cheer her up, his mind settling on one thing. He sniffed, straightened, and lifted his hand to knock the same knock he did months before.

"Do you wanna fight a Dalek?" he began, working on making his voice cheerful.

* * *

Rose looked up at the door when she heard the Doctor do the knock again. She let out a small giggle despite what she was feeling as the Doctor began singing.

_Do you wanna fight a Dalek?_

_Or ride our bikes on Woman Wept?_

_I think some company is overdue,_

_I've started talking to the people in the books!_ Rose laughed as she heard the Doctor mutter, "Give up, Jacob…"

_It gets a little lonely,_

_all these empty rooms,_

_just watching the hours tick bye!_ Rose was a little disappointed when she didn't hear him do the tick-tock sound effect. She waited for him to move onto the next part, actually looking forward to him continuing. But instead of singing, the Doctor spoke to her through the door.

"Rose, I'm here for you." He said before she heard him walk away from the door. Rose debated with herself for a moment before she ran to the door and ripped it open, barking out a watery laugh when she saw him leaning against the wall, legs crossed, a short ways away from her door. He kept his eyes fixed to the wall in front of him and silently extended his hand.

Rose felt her eyes fill with tears and she ran to him and grabbed his offer. He pushed off the wall and used her hand to pull her into a bone crushing hug, which she returned with vigor, her tears soaking into his shoulder. The Doctor slowly slid down the wall and cradled her to his chest as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

They stayed like that until they both lost track of how long they had sat there. Eventually, Rose pulled away and offered the Doctor a small smile before standing, holding out her hand. The Doctor took it and, after standing, used it to pull her into another embrace before they broke apart, heading to their separate rooms.

* * *

.

* * *

The Doctor walked numbly through the halls of the TARDIS, trusting that she would get her where he needed to go. Her screams seemed to follow him, even here. They echoed throughout the TARDIS' corridors. These walls used to be filled with joy, now the only thing filling the void of her absence was sorrow and heartbreak. The Doctor was abruptly stopped by a door that had appeared in front of him. He let out a sob when he saw that the TARDIS hadn't taken him to his room. He turned quickly and tried to walk away only to find his path to be blocked by the same door yet again. The Doctor shut his eyes and turned from the door, knowing it was useless because it was probably still in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" he yelled, knowing he would get no answers. He sighed and opened his eyes, staring sadly at the door. He stroked the wood in front of him before he thought of something. Rose had never heard the end of the song. The Doctor leaned his head against the door and tried a few times before he was able to sing the final part.

* * *

The only things that heard the Doctor's lament were the objects that were left behind by its cause. The Doctor's voice drifted through the door, breaking in a few places before continuing.

_Rose?_

_Please, I want you in there._

_People are asking if you lived._

_You talked of courage,_

_and I'm trying to._

_I couldn't get to you,_

_and keep you safe!_ The Doctor pounded a fist against the wall, reliving his frustration and fear in that moment.

_We only had each other._

_It was you and me._

_What am I going to do?_ The Doctor swallowed a few times before he was able to finish.

_Do you wanna fight a Dalek?_ He finished and slid down the door, crying. The Doctor screamed and pounded the door, reveling in the sharp pain that shot up it, cursing the universe for his luck.


End file.
